A Promise
by BlazingMockingjays
Summary: The Last Olympian, with a twist. Luke is dead. Percy loved Luke, and after a misunderstanding, Annabeth left to go with the Hunters. Now that the war with Gaea is over, will Percy's new friends be able to help him, particularly Jason? Or will he go back into his state of sorrow? Lukercy. Jercy. Mentions of Solangelo. No Hate. Review? First Jercy story. Don't like don't read
1. A Heartbreaking Goodbye

**Well… This story came out of nowhere…. You guys let me know what you think! Review! Should I continue or not? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Uncle Rick!**

The ocean was weirdly calm compared to the storm inside of him. Usually the ocean reflected his emotions, but he guessed since his dad was so relieved and happy, the ocean wasn't going crazy. With the sun reflecting off of gentle waves, Percy thought he had never seen a more beautiful blue. It was almost as beautiful as the sparkling blue of his eyes…

Percy squeezed his eyes shut and covered his face with his hands as he felt tears prick the corner of his eyes. No. He couldn't think about Luke now. It was too… raw; the wound that he left. He remembered Luke's pleading blue eyes fixated on him as he made Percy promise that this would never happen again. He remembered the love shining in his eyes when he took his last breath, the love directed at him.

He had to hold back a soft sob and forced himself to get it together. Luke wouldn't want him to be like this, a heaping sobbing mess where everyone could see. Percy would grieve later, when he was safe in the hidden confines of his cabin. His confidence wavered slightly. That would mean he would have to get rid of all of Luke's stuff…

"Hey." Annabeth's voice brought him from his inner torment and he glanced up as she slid next to him on the bench. "Happy Birthday." In her hands was a blue plate with a huge misshapen cupcake with blue icing.

At first he was confused, not quite understanding why she was saying that or giving him the cupcake. Luke had died. Why should he be eating cake? Wasn't cake for happy times? Luke was dead. Nothing could be happy anymore. But instead of voicing his thoughts he just asked, "What?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him, and the corners of her mouth curved upwards. "It's August 18th. Your birthday, right?"

Percy was stunned. It hadn't occurred to him, but she was right. He had turned sixteen this morning-the same morning he had chosen to give Luke the knife. The prophecy had been true to its words, completed right on time. He didn't even think about the fact that today was his birthday. He never wanted his birthday to come. Especially since now it meant he couldn't celebrate it with the one person he truly wanted; Luke.

Annabeth didn't seem to notice his inner turmoil though, instead she gestured to the cupcake. "Make a wish."

Percy wished Annabeth would leave him alone, but then he mentally smacked himself. No. This was Annabeth. "Did you bake this yourself?" he asked, hi gaze inspecting the blue cupcake that looked kind of like a brick.

"Tyson helped." She gave a small smile, as if remembering when they made it and Percy nodded, surprised to feel a small grin forming on his face. "That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick with extra blue cement."

Annabeth laughed in reply, and he felt a small sting in my heart. Her laugh sounded like Luke's, just more feminine. Percy closed his eyes and prayed up to the gods, _I wish I could have Luke back_, and then he blew out the candle.

The two of them cut it in half and shared, eating with their fingers. Annabeth stayed in her spot next to Percy and they both watched the ocean as the sun sunk behind the horizon. Percy forced him to think about how good the cake surprisingly was and that he was definitely going to give Tyson lessons to make him a better chef. Anything to keep his mind off of Luke and the War. It worked, at least until Annabeth started talking. "You saved the world."

"We saved the world.

"And Rachel is the Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."

Percy gave her a small glance from the corner of his eyes. She was still staring out at the ocean; her body posture more relaxed then he had ever seen it before. "You don't sound disappointed." He noticed.

Annabeth shrugged, popping a piece of the cake into her mouth. "Oh, I don't really care." But for some reason Percy thought otherwise, but he shrugged it off. Girls were weird.

He hesitated for a moment, the silence between them a little too uncomfortable for his liking. Or maybe it was just him. Although since everything was okay between them right now, maybe now would be the perfect time to ask. "About that…" Percy began, not knowing a better way to start the conversation, so he picked up at the end of their last conversation. He was nervous, extremely nervous. He's never been this nervous before, not even when facing off against Kronos… Luke… he shook it off and was about to start talking when Annabeth cut him off.

"What? Wait… Don't tell me you have feelings for… her." She said the word with disgust, the same way that she always talked about spiders; except this time the fear wasn't there it was just disgust.

Percy's eyes widened slightly. Was that what she thought? No! He didn't like her! He wasn't even into girls! "Wha-no Annabeth. I-I um…" he bit his lip, gods why wasn't it easier to say this. "L-Look you see I-"

"Can it, Jackson." She cut him off again, and she stood up, looking down at him. Her eyes were suspiciously glazed, reflecting sadness and anger, though there was something else there that he couldn't quite put his finger on. "I get it."

"No, Annabeth! That's not what I-" he began speaking again, trying, hoping that she would let him explain, that she wouldn't leave him to deal with this by himself.

"Percy don't." She started backing away, and Percy was almost positive there were tears in her eyes. "Just don't." she shook her head when he tried to speak again, this time her words were more fierce. "No! Don't talk to me Percy; just... just leave me alone." Then she took off, and so Percy did the only logical thing he could think of. He ran after her.

"Annabeth!" he called, his heart racing when he started to realize where she was heading. The Artemis cabin. "Wait, please let me explain!" He tried to go faster, but he was still exhausted and his energy was depleted from all the fighting he had done. He watched helplessly as she ran into the Artemis cabin and he tried to follow but was blocked by two hunters that he didn't recognize.

The struggle Percy put up against them was futile, he knew they weren't going to let him in but he still had to try. "Annabeth!" There were tears in his eyes by now, and they threatened to spill over as he heard what was being said in the cabin.

"Are you sure? There's no going back once it is done." Artemis' voice, he would recognize it anywhere. Horror settled over him as he realized what she was about to do. "No! " His struggles were growing panicked, his voice louder and he knew he was drawing a scene. Percy didn't hear what Annabeth's reply was, but he heard a hesitation before Artemis spoke again. "Very well. Annabeth Chase, I'm happy to welcome you into the Hunters of Artemis. Serve me well, young won."

Those words were a blow to his heart. His best friend… she was leaving. He was never going to see her again. His last connection with Luke… gone. His struggling had stopped now, and he knew there were tears leaking down his face, but he couldn't help it.

Percy stumbled back, his eyes still fixed on the closed door of the cabin before he ran off, trying desperately to keep in his tears before he made it to his Cabin. Once he was there, he slammed the door shut and threw himself onto his bed. It was all too much to take. The one person he loved was dead and now his best friend was leaving him. The Hero of Olympus, reduced down to this, a sobbing mess. Now what was he supposed to do? He just wanted his best friend to help him… and now she was gone. Probably for a long time.

When he woke up the next morning and managed to get himself presentable and out of bed, he was greeted to the entire camp cheering and celebrating, calling him a hero. He took the whole thing as if nothing was wrong, with a large grin and laughs. Though on the inside he was falling apart. No matter how much he looked, not once did he see the familiar grey eyes and curly blond hair.

**What do you guys think? Normally I'm a big Percabeth shipper but I was struck with this idea and I HAD to do it. Review pretty please? Feedback is always nice! Should I continue with this or not… DX You guys let me know if I should!**


	2. A Promise

**OKAY FIRST OFF PLEASE NO HATE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Also I would like to hear what you guys think about this… I'm kind of insecure about the whole thing. I don't usually do gay stuff because I'm not gay or anything, but I thought the idea was cute and wanted to give it a shot. I'm 100 percent straight and although I don't like gay, I don't judge and my friend was, like, practically begging me to write this. So I mostly wrote this for my friend. NO HATE. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Percy doesn't really know how he made it this far without completely breaking down. Making it through the summer after the war was hard enough, he was almost glad that Hera took away a few months of his life. Mostly because he was asleep the entire time, so he could pretend that everything was right and Luke wasn't dead and Annabeth was still his best friend. But he knew his relief wouldn't be able to last.

_Luke_.

That was the only thing Percy could remember when he woke up at Lupa's temple. Luke. He chanted it over and over; confused on why every time he said it he felt such sorrow and pain. He refused to tell anybody, he was scared that if he did he would forget his soft blond hair that he loved running his fingers through. The memories came slowly, at first always about Luke. He remembered the soft lips pressed against his, a playful smack on his shoulder when he did something stupid. He remembered the training sessions, the teasing that they did to each other while they fought. But most of all he remembered the nights when he was sleeping with Luke by his side, the soft words whispered in his ear as he was lulled to sleep. He held those memories closest to his heart, not telling anyone about them.

When all of his memories finally did come back, when he remembered what happened to Luke and how Annabeth abandoned him, it took everything he had not to break down right there. He didn't though, because he had a job to do, and he would be no help to the Romans if he just broke down and started crying. Plus, he had a feeling that Luke would've been pretty disappointed in him as well.

Then the Argo came, and along with the ship came the others who would be on the Quest. He was slightly disappointed when he didn't recognize anyone from the camp on board the ship, but he realized that that didn't matter and he made fast friends with all of them very quickly.

Percy wondered when it happened, when he finally trusted them enough to tell them why he was sad all of the time. For the first day Percy was uncharacteristically quiet and sad. After regaining his memories, it felt like he had lost Luke and Annabeth all over again, and one night it was just too much for him to take. The Prophecy was complete. Everyone was alive, and Gaea was finally defeated. They were in the ship and everyone was celebrating, well everyone except for Percy.

While everyone was inside, the son of Poseidon was on the deck, leaning against the railing as he stared down at the ocean below them. He was struggling to keep his emotions in check, lately he hadn't had to deal with them because he was too busy saving the world yet again. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes but he took deep breaths to keep himself stable.

Percy was so busy trying to hold everything together, he didn't hear the approaching footsteps until he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped slightly, glancing to the side to see who it was. "Oh, hey Jason." He mumbled before returning his gaze back to the ocean.

Jason elbowed his side lightly. "Hey man, cheer up a little. We just won the war!" he grinned, expecting Percy to be more excited about this. But Percy just gave Jason a half grin and an unenthusiastic, "Yay." Percy was glad that they had won, and he was relieved that the war was over and none of his friends had died. But the end of this war reminded him of the end of the last war he was in. This reminded him of Luke… He closed his eyes tightly and grasped the edge of the railing so tight his knuckles turned white. He should be over Luke by now, but he wasn't and he didn't know if he would ever be.

He saw Jason frown out of the corner of his eye and hesitate before putting his hand on Percy's shoulder. "Perce, you all right? What's up?"

Percy shook his head and after a moment of silence he answered. "Sorry I just… remembering everything that happened after the last war we had." He laughed bitterly and closed his eyes. "It was my birthday. So many people died…" he trailed off as a lump of sorrow blocked his words, and he felt Jason squeeze his shoulder. "Well, hey. Look on the bright side. Everyone's alive at the end of this war."

Percy just shrugged in answer and his gaze never moved from the water below the ship. He heard Jason sigh next to him. "Look Percy, what's wrong? According to Hazel and Frank you haven't been the same ever since you got your memory back. Nico won't tell us, he keeps saying that it's your decision. Not even Leo can get it out of him." That almost made Percy chuckle. Leo and Nico were finally dating and Leo had Nico wrapped around his finger. He was glad though that even through everything; Nico was still loyal to Percy.

Percy turned his head and looked at Jason, staring at him intently. Jason had been a good friend to him since they first met, as great as a friend as Annabeth had once been. The son of Jupiter stared back at him through his sky blue eyes and Percy could tell he was calm yet slightly confused and… worried? He sighed slightly and turned his gaze back out to the ocean. "I suppose since you guys are my friends I should tell you this, right?" It was a hypothetical question of course, and he was glad that Jason stayed silent.

"The last war," Percy began, tracing the wood grain on the rail with his finger. "I was in love and his name was Luke. Luke h-he took a turn for the worse and ended up joining the Titans. In the end… he was Kronos." He head Jason's sharp intake of breath, and he knew the demigod was probably shocked, disgusted, but he couldn't make himself look. Jason didn't stop him so he kept talking. "Luke was the real hero." A small smile formed on his face. "He was able to fight Kronos; he was able to get back control so he could kill himself, which killed Kronos. H-He died in my arms." Percy put his elbows on the railing and covered his face with his hands. "He died, Jason. Then Annabeth left and Grover was always with Juniper and Nico was gods knows where-" his voice broke and the next thing he knew his face was pressed against the crook of Jason's neck as the other boy hugged him. He didn't even realize he was crying until he felt Jason's fingers gently wiping off cheeks. "Hey… Hey sh Percy it's okay now." He hugged Percy tightly, his mouth near his ear as he whispered. "We're here now. Your friends." He pulled back slightly and smiled down at the other boy. Though Percy was older, Jason was taller, and for the first time Percy didn't really mind. "We'll all be here for you, okay?"

Percy stared up at Jason and he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Hope. He smiled back at Jason. "Okay." Then his cheeks heated up slightly when he realized they were still hugging and he cleared his throat. "Uh…"

Jason's grin turned mischievous. "What's wrong Percy? Are you feeling uncomfortable?" Percy knew that Jason was trying to lighten the somber mood, and for once, he was very glad of it. "N-No." he stuttered, and his ears turned slightly pink. Gods, he hasn't been this tongue tied since… since Luke. Jason pressed his forehead against Percy's and his nose barely brushed the son of Poseidon's. "Tell me when to stop…" he breathed and he slowly bent down and pressed his lips against Percy's. At first Percy froze he didn't move. Last time he had been kissed it had been by Luke…

_Promise me Percy… that you'll be happy. Always be happy. Okay?_

He felt tears well in his eyes as he remembered Luke's last wish. For him to be happy. Maybe… Maybe he could be happy with Jason. He pushed his hesitation aside and kissed Jason back, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist. The kiss was shocking and electrifying and amazing and everything he could have ever hoped it would be. He would try. He would try to be happy, and with Jason Percy felt like he could. He smiled to himself as he sent his last promise to Luke.

_Okay. I will be happy. I promise._

**Boy… wow. I really like this story so even if no one is reviewing I'm cool with that. I guess. I just wish people would tell me if they even like it or not. Review maybe?**

**PS: I never do gay stuff. Usually what I do is just imagine one of those characters is a girl XP SO PLEASE NO HATE AND REVIEW **


	3. Luke

**Hey guys! I'm glad I got such a positive response from this story-I've decided to continue it! And yes, a lot of people have been mentioning it but it is a lot like **_**Jercyfics14**_** story. But I SWEAR I didn't even know. I wrote this beforehand, and once people started mentioning it I went and realized they were very similar. So after I post this chapter I'm not going to update until I get an okay back from **_**Jercyfics14**_** that I can keep writing. Just so I'm not plagiarizing or anything. But thanks again guys for all the great reviews! Shout out to **_**The**__**Other**__**Problem**_** and **_**Fangirl826**_** for their positive reviews! You guys really lifted my spirits about this story, ya know? :D Have some cookies! *hands thy cookies* so thanks to everyone else as well for reviewing, now read! XD and don't forget to review!**

Two years. That's how long it's been since the day Percy lost his first love and his best friend.

One year. That's how long it's been since they defeated Gaea. It's also how long Percy and Jason have been dating.

Jason was increasingly growing more and more worried with each passing day. Percy had been very content and happy up until a few days ago, ad no matter what he did Percy wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He tried to wave it off, distracting Jason with a kiss or sparring to keep off the subject but it kept sticking to the back of Jason's mind. Sometimes he would catch Percy in the morning just sitting on the bed, staring at nothing with such a heart shattering sorrow in his eyes. It broke Jason's heart and he wished he could figure out what was wrong with Percy, but no matter how much he pestered, begged, and threatened, Percy just refused to tell him what was wrong. He always said he was fine or that he was just tired. Now Jason might not be the brightest person ever but he definitely knew that Percy was lying.

Jason asked around the entire camp, asking other Greek campers if they knew what was wrong with Percy. Whenever he asked, they either said they didn't know or they were shocked to find out something was wrong, as if they couldn't see what Jason thought was blatantly obvious and it annoyed him to no end. Weren't all the Greek campers supposed to look after each other? Of course… after he saw what the Stoll boys do, he quickly dismissed that thought.

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration when he reached another dead end. He had talked to all of the Hermes kids and that had gotten him nowhere. The only Cabin he hasn't talked to is the Athena cabin. Mostly because every time he went in there they were always studying and it gave him a headache just watching them study. He much preferred fighting to studying. He decided that tomorrow he would go ask the Athena kids. Right now, it was late and he had barely seen Percy all day, which worried him. He hadn't even seen him at lunch. Jason hoped he was just being paranoid because he was a demigod and that's what they do, get paranoid over little things.

Jason quickly made his way through Camp Half-Blood, shooting grins here and there at people who said hi or waved at him. He may be in a hurry but he's not rude. Usually. Once he arrived at Percy's cabin, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He listened while he waited and heard some shuffling before the door opened, revealing Percy in his boxers and his black hair crazy, like he had just gotten out of bed; and from the looks of it, he did.

Jason smirked and reached out, smoothing down Percy's hair to semi-tame it like he always does when Percy's hair is wild. Percy smacked his hand away and rubbed his eyes to wake himself up. "Stop." He grumbled, though the ends of his mouth curved up slightly. But then it disappeared, and Jason felt his heart twist. This had been happening all week. Jason would make Percy smile but the smile never lasted very long and he hadn't heard him laugh in a while.

As he stared at his boyfriend, he realized Percy's eyes were rimmed red and were slightly puffy, as if he had been crying. He sighed, wrapping his arms around Percy tightly. Though they were the same height, he felt Percy rest his chin on his shoulder, his face turned and pressed into his neck. "Percy…" Jason sighed, rubbing his hand over Percy's back comfortingly. "Come on, let's go inside." He gently led Percy inside, holding his hand tightly and walked over to their bed. He sat down and pulled Percy down next to him. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked after a moment of silence, his gaze down at the floor. He couldn't bear to watch Percy cry, again. It broke his heart and made him want to cry.

"Today's the day you know." He heard Percy say softly. "Today is the day Luke died." Jason dared at glance at Percy, but the boy was resting his head against Jason's shoulder, and there weren't any tears on his face. "I know Perce." He answered, squeezing his hand. "We've been over this. I thought… I thought you had found your peace with Luke. Didn't Nico let you guys talk for a while, after the war with Gaea?" he worded his words carefully. He knew Luke still meant a lot to Percy, and he didn't want to say something that could offend him.

Jason felt Percy grip his hand tighter. The action was slight, barely there, but he felt it. "Yeah. I have." Jason felt soft lips on his cheek and he closed his eyes, savoring the moment. Percy's lips lingered before Jason felt him pull back. "I'll be back. I'm going to go for a swim. I might go visit Tyson, okay? I'll be back later."

Jason turned, grabbing both of Percy's hands when the boy stood up. "Percy, can you please tell me what's wrong?" he pleaded, his blue eyes searching Percy's dull sea green ones. They were filled with sorrow and pain and Jason felt frustration build up inside of him when Percy shook his head. He just wanted to help! Why was Percy making this so difficult?

Percy shook his head and moved his hands out of Jason's. "It doesn't matter." He bent down and kissed Jason softly, murmuring and 'I love you' against his lips before he got dressed. Jason just watched, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop the other demigod for leaving. He wished Percy trusted him enough to tell him what was wrong.

He sighed and watched as Percy left, shaking his head. No matter. He would go ask the Athena Cabin, they always seemed to know everything. Then he would make sure this day wasn't ruined. After all, it was their one year anniversary and Jason wanted to do something really special for Percy. He was thinking maybe a picnic at their spot in the forest near the lake. Percy had first showed him that spot as soon as they arrived back at camp a year ago. But whatever he decided to do, and knew it was going to be spectacular and it would take Percy's mind off of whatever was bothering him. That, he was sure of.

**So I'll go and ask **_**Jercyfics14 **_**about this and then I'll let you guys know! Hopefully I'll be able to write again soon. MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :) I look forward to reading your reviews! I'll update when I reach 12~**


	4. Annabeth

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Jason ran his hand through his hair in frustration, hating feeling so helpless. Something was obviously very wrong and upsetting his boyfriend but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what. He sighed and sat down on a bench near the basketball court. He watched without really watching as the Ares boys went against the Hunters during a game of basketball. Needless to say, the boys were being creamed.

He shook his head and sighed, putting his elbows on his legs and pressing his face into his hands. The Hunters had arrived at camp a few days ago, since they were passing through the area. Artemis had decided to let them stay for a while. He wondered if he should ask Thalia if she knew. No matter how much they fought, he knew Percy and Thalia were really close friends, despite him being a boy and her being a Hunter.

Jason bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to think as he half listened to the Hunters taunting the Ares boys. He knew Luke wasn't the problem. That was the first thing Percy had asked, since the anniversary of that day had been getting close to when he first noticed Percy was upset.

He had seen the genuine truth in Percy's eyes, and ever since they had that talk the night on the Argo, and the other talk a few weeks after that, Jason was assured that Luke wasn't why he was upset. But what? Jason was at a loss for what could upset Percy this badly. He knew it wasn't because…because of Tartarus, when the two of them went down there. They had both healed from that, for the most part. Other than the occasional nightmare or so…

Suddenly he felt someone ruffle his hair and, normally he would've been mad, but he was too worried to care. Besides, only one person would even do that besides Percy. He opened his eyes and saw Thalia standing in front of him, her eyebrow raised with an amused expression. "Hey little bro, what's up? Shouldn't you and Percy be out, I dunno, doing stuff?" she waggled her eyebrows, and despite Jason's current mood he chuckled. "Nah Thalia. No way." Then as soon as it came, Jason's happiness was gone and he sighed miserably.

Thalia's eyebrows furrowed in concern and she sat down next to Jason, keeping her bow on her lap so it was ready to use at a moment's notice, not that she couldn't fight without it. "Jason, what's up? Why are you so glum? You should be out celebrating, or getting your butt kicked by some of the Hunters." She grinned, hoping to cheer him up. Jason was touched by her efforts to lift his spirits, but he knew nothing would make him feel better until Percy felt better.

"It's just…" Jason hesitated, turning to Thalia. "Something's wrong with Percy and he won't tell me what's wrong!" He was desperate, hoping maybe Thalia had some answers. She had known Percy longer than he had; maybe she knew what was bothering him. "I know it doesn't have anything to do with Luke, I'm positive about that. But it's obvious something is bothering him, and it didn't start until a few days ago and I don't know what to do because no one around here seems to know what is wrong with him-" he cut himself off when he realized he had started ranting and that his voice was getting louder. A few Ares boys looked at him weirdly and some of the Hunter's gave him disgusted looks, like him panicking about his boyfriend was gross.

Thalia frowned at him, and her eyes were sad. She reached over and ran her hand over Jason's cheek, and for a second he was confused until he realized she was wiping away a few tears. He didn't realize he had started crying. Jason took a deep breath to calm himself and muttered an apology. Thalia waved it off though and moved her hand away.

Her gaze studied him, sad and serious eyes meeting desperate ones. She looked like she was contemplating something, before she sighed and put her hand on his knee. "Jason… I need to tell you something." For a second he was confused, but she didn't give him a chance to talk because she kept going.

"Two years ago, when…" she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, and they were full of pain. "When Luke died and after the Titan War, something happened with Percy. He was celebrating his birthday with Annabeth." She glanced at him and Jason nodded. He had heard of Annabeth before, not from Percy, but from other campers like the Athena Cabin and Grover. Apparently, she and Percy were the best of friends, inseparable.

"Well," she continued, "Annabeth and Percy were talking about Rachel, the Oracle, and how she wasn't allowed to date now. Then… Percy said something and it made Annabeth realize that Percy still liked Rachel. So she became a Hunter, because Percy broke her heart. She left him and hasn't talked to him for two years."

Jason gaped at her and shook his head fiercely, not believing what she had told him. "No way. Percy… he's gay." Jason said bluntly. "He talks about Rachel all the time-" he was cut off by a sad voice from behind him. "So Percy really does have feelings for her..."

Jason spun around in surprise and watched as a young girl walked up to them. No way could she have been older then sixteen, but then he noticed she had a silver quiver and bow slung over her back, and she had that same silver hue around her that all the Hunters did. No, she may have looked sixteen, but if Jason had learned anything about the Hunters, it was that they all were older than they looked.

"Jason... meet Annabeth. Annabeth, meet my little brother, Jason." Thalia said quietly.

**So that's that! Please review and tell me what you guys thought, it means a lot! If you want me to write about the night on Agro II and the other talk that had happened a few weeks after that, just lemme know in a review! I'll update when I have 20(:**


	5. An Explanation

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up. I was having so much trouble; I kept writing it then hating it and deleting it. That continued for some time. But then I was listening to Fall Out Boys (AMAZING BAND GO LISTEN TO THEM NOW) while I was in the shower and this hit me and so I had to finish a shower in what I swear is a world record and write all of this down. Hope you like it!**

It was weird. It was obvious to Jason that this girl some sort of history with Percy, but he had never heard his boyfriend mention an 'Annabeth'. His confusion must have shown on his face because the curly blond gave a sort of sad smile, like she wasn't surprised he didn't know who she was. "You probably haven't heard of me. You are Roman after all."

Hesitantly the Hunter walked up closer to him so she was only a few feet away. She was close enough that he could put his hand on her shoulder. "I assumed Percy would…" she traile d off and shook her head, her curls bouncing around. "How is seaw- Percy- doing?"

Jason debated on how to answer this question as he studied her. She was nervous, though she did a good job of hiding it. He could tell by the way her finger tapped against the sword by her side and the look in her eyes that she couldn't quite hide. He sighed and answered truthfully. "Not well. He's been really depressed lately and I can't figure out-" suddenly her earlier words clicked in his head and he stared at her. "Percy doesn't like Rachel."

Annabeth jerked her head up and, despite the somber mood, Jason had to raise an eyebrow in amusement. Her eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights. "W-What?"

Jason frowned slightly. "Yeah… wait you mean, you didn't know? I thought everyone knew. Thalia didn't tell you?"

Annabeth shot Thalia a pointed look and Jason watched as her mouth turned in a scowl. "No. She didn't tell me." Then she sighed and stared at the ground. "I suppose that's my fault though. I was the one that told her not to mention Percy."

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… yeah. I mean he does love Rachel, but it's like a brother sister kind of thing." He frowned. "I hope he doesn't like her. That means I have competition."

Annabeth snapped her gaze back up to Jason, a confused look in her eyes. "What? What do you mean competit-Oh…" A knowing look appeared in her eyes, as well as some sorrow.

Jason nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. Percy and I have been dating for about a year." A small smile flitted across his face before he turned his attention to Annabeth and the smile turned into a frown. "You seem like you know him really well. I've never heard him talk about you before."

Annabeth grimaced as she took out a knife from her sleeve and turned it around in her hands. A nervous habit, he guessed. He often did the same thing with his coin. "With good reason." She glanced around for a moment before looking back at Jason. "Is there somewhere we can talk… in private? I think there's something that you ought to know. Obviously Percy hasn't told you."

Jason narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but after seeming Thalia nod the tiniest bit he sighed and nodded. "Yeah, we can go to my Cabin and talk." He wanted to know why this girl seemed sad when she talked about Percy, and he was also curious as to what she wanted to tell him. It kind of upset Jason that there was something that Percy was keeping from him, but he tried to push it away. There was probably a very good reason that he hasn't told him. But nevertheless it still hurt; he had told Percy everything about him.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Thalia had gone back to play basketball with the other Hunters when the left, and the walk up there was completely silent, maybe a little awkward, but Jason was fine with that. He could tell that Annabeth didn't want to talk where other people could hear her, though why, he wasn't quite sure.

When they arrived in Jason's cabin, he motioned for her to sit on the small couch and he sat on the bed across from it. "So." He put his hands on his knees and his gaze stayed locked on the blond Hunter as she sat on the couch. "What is it you want to tell me?"

Annabeth's gaze had looked faraway and sad, but she quickly looked up at Jason with a perfectly controlled mask. "Sorry. I still can't believe that Percy… is gay."

Jason chuckled softly, not really offended by the comment. "A lot of people were surprised when Percy came out of the closet. I heard his mom took it well though." He smiled at the thought then shook his head. "We're getting off topic. So start talking."

Annabeth took a deep breath, and the son of Jupiter couldn't help but notice that now she started to seem reluctant to talk, but she did anyway. "A year ago, after the Titan war, Percy was on the beach. He was sitting by himself, and he looked kind of down so I brought him a piece of cake; it was his birthday."

Jason frowned slightly. Birthday? Titan War? This was the day that he lost Luke… Jason realized with horror. But he didn't interrupt Annabeth, listening more intently than ever now.

"I made him a blue cupcake with Tyson's help, and we sat there and ate it for a while. Then I started talking about the war. I thought-I thought Percy liked Rachel, so I made a comment about her not dating. Then he started talking, he said, 'Yeah, about that…' and I thought I knew what he was going to say. I thought he was going to say something stupid about he wanted to be with Rachel and not me." Annabeth shook her head bitterly. "I was so selfish. So I ran. I didn't want to hear those words that I knew would crush me. He tried to come after me, but I made it to Artemis just in time… and I became a Hunter." She sighed and looked up at Jason with regret and sadness in her eyes. "I left the next morning. I haven't seen him since that day." She ran a hand through her curly hair. "I should have stayed and listened to him. Maybe if I did… Things would be different."

Jason stayed quiet, processing this new information. Was that why Percy was upset today? Because… today was the day he lost his best friend. Jason opened his mouth to ask her a question, but he never got to, because just then the door slammed open and Nico stormed in, rage written all over his face. "YOU!" he spat at Annabeth and in a flash had her poon the floor with his knife against her neck. Jason was frozen in place and he could tell Annabeth was taken by surprise. "What the hell are you doing here? What makes you think you can be here?" He drew a small line of blood from the pressure against her neck. "You should never have come back!" he snarled, eyes filled with a rage hardly ever seen in the young boy.

**OH NO. Why is Nico so mad? Will Annabeth die? I don't even know! :DD Review what you guys think; thanks lovelies ;O**


	6. A Night to Remember

Time seemed to freeze in that moment that Nico burst into the room. Jason knew he should probably get up and stop Nico from trying to hurt Annabeth, but his feet didn't seem to move. Annabeth wasn't moving either. Jason knew about hunters and knew she could have thrown him off if she wanted, but she seemed to be so caught off guard by Nico's rage that she couldn't react.

Jason didn't think he had ever seen Nico so angry. Not even when the Stoll brothers painted his entire cabin pink after hearing he wanted to change the design. Now he was staring at Annabeth with loathing in his eyes and Jason could practically feel the waves of rage coming off of Nico. Helplessly, Jason got to his feet and gazed from the door to Nico and back to the door again, praying Will would show up and calm Nico down.

"I thought you would know better than to come back here." Nico said quietly, still seething with rage as he dug his blade a little deeper into her neck, but Jason couldn't see any blood so he supposed that was a good thing. "Do you have any idea- ANY IDEA- what he was like after you left? As if Luke dying wasn't enough, you just had to turn your back on him!"

"NICO!" Will burst into the cabin and Jason sighed in relief. He didn't know what he would have done if Will hadn't shown up. "Nico, please. Let her go." Will was slowly walking towards Nico with great care as if he startled him he would lash out.

Nico growled, not moving his gaze from Annabeth's face and Jason wished he could know what was going through her head, she had been unusually silent. "Why should I? You saw what he was like after she left!"

"I know, Nico, believe me I know! But you can't just attack her like this." Will placed his hand on Nico's shoulder and he seemed to deflate a little bit. "Fine." Nico finally gave in and released his hold on Annabeth, standing up next to Will but continued to glare at Annabeth as she struggled to her feet. Coming to his senses, Jason rushed over and helped her up.

Annabeth rubbed her neck and Jason couldn't help but notice that she wouldn't meet Nico's gaze. "Look Nico… please, let me explain."

"Explain? Explain what?" Nico asked, his voice rising. "That you just abandoned your best friend on his birthday when he needed you the most? That you never tried to get in touch with anyone? That you never wrote back to any of the letters he sent you? I know that Hunters are allowed to talk to other people." He paused, breathing heavy as Will murmured to him quietly, obviously trying to get him to calm down.

Jason stood next to Annabeth, looking between the two before he finally spoke. "Nico… you should give her a chance. Just listen to what she has to say." So Annabeth repeated the same story she had told Jason, still, Jason noticed, not meeting Nico's eyes.

Nico seemed to calm down a little bit and opened his mouth to say something but Annabeth cut him off. "I regret everything." Jason watched silently as she finally lifted up her head and looked at Nico. He could see the pain and anger in her eyes. "I wish I could go back and change everything. But I can't alright?"

Nico was silent for a moment before he spoke. "He loved him, you know. Luke. Ever since his first week at camp." Annabeth didn't seem to know what to say, caught off guard. "That's probably what he was going to tell you that day."

"I-I didn't know…" Annabeth stammered and Nico snorted, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "Obviously not." Then he sighed. "I shouldn't be the one telling you this. Percy should be."

Annabeth frowned slightly and glanced at Jason with a questioning look in her eyes. "Where is Percy anyway? I… I should talk to him. Apologize."

The son of Zeus hesitated for a moment, not quite sure that was a good idea. Percy had been pretty upset lately and Jason didn't want anything to make it worse. "Well…" he stalled, glancing at Will and Nico, but Will was too busy muttering to Nico while Nico stared at the floor. "I don't know if that would be a good idea." He said quietly. "At least not today."

Annabeth seemed slightly disappointed but, to Jason's relief, understanding as well. "Alright. I can wait until tomorrow." She glanced out the window and seemed surprised so Jason followed his gaze and his eyes widened. Crap, it was already starting to get dark! Jason promised he would watch a movie with Percy in his cabin tonight after dinner! He hadn't seen Percy all day though, he hoped he remembered.

"I should go. The Hunters are having a campfire in the forest tonight and we are all supposed to be there." Annabeth said quietly, not looking at any of them.

Jason ran to his bedside and grabbed a movie case. "I need to go to. Plans." He didn't elaborate, and no one questioned. Nico and Will walked out of the cabin, talking quietly but Annabeth hovered at the door as Jason grabbed his coat and walked to the door. "Jason?" Annabeth hesitated, looking uncharacteristically nervous. "Could you tell Percy that I said hi? And… that I would like to talk to him tomorrow. Tomorrow evening, on the beach, if that's alright."

Jason stared at her for a moment before he nodded and shut the door to his cabin. "Sure thing Annabeth. But no promises." He warned, still unsure as to what Percy will want to do.

Annabeth just smiled sadly, like she knew that was going to be the answer and walked off seemingly lost in thought. Jason watched her walk off for a few moments before he shook himself and took off to the Poseidon cabin in a jog, hoping he wouldn't be late.

He knocked on the door and heard a crash from inside followed by a curse and a familiar voice shouted, "Coming!" Jason couldn't hold back a grin when a few moments later Percy's door opened and his boyfriend appeared looking as disheveled as ever. To Jason's relief, eh didn't seem to be upset anymore, Percy was smiling widely at Jason. His black hair was a mess as always and he was only wearing boxers. Jason raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled. "Nice outfit." Although, even though Percy blushed and punched his shoulder lightly, Jason couldn't help but eye his boyfriends physique. How was he this lucky?

Percy smirked. "Get in here would you? You can stare all you like when we're watching the movie.

Jason laughed and walked in the cabin, leaning over and giving Percy a kiss on the cheek. As he glanced around the room, he was slightly surprised. "You've cleaned." Percy's room was always a mess with clothes thrown haphazardly across the room and various empty bags of food and pop cans that he got from the Hermes kids that always managed to smuggle them in. But now the floor was clean, he could have sworn it was even vacuumed, the one stain on the floor was gone. His bed was made nicely and there were even blue candles giving off a blue flame here and there.

Jason frowned and turned around to ask what this was all about but the words weren't even out of his mouth when Percy was pressed up against him and kissing him with an intensity Jason never felt from him before. It took him barely a second to react and he dropped the movies he had been carrying and wrapped his arms around Percy, kissing him back with as much passion as he could muster.

Sparks seemed to explode from the kiss; they couldn't get enough of each other. Hands roamed across each other's bodies and the only sound in the room was their labored breathing. Jason completely forgot about Annabeth and everything that happened that day, his mind was completely blank except for the here and now. He felt Percy pushing him back and he fell onto the bed with Percy sitting over him, straddling his waist. Percy slipped his hand under Jason's shirt and Jason felt his breath hitch as he stared up at Percy.

"Percy I-" Jason began, but Percy shushed him. "Don't." his boyfriend murmured. "Let's just enjoy tonight, okay?" Jason nodded his head in agreement after a short pause and Percy smiled softly at him.

The rest of the night, when Jason looked back, was a haze of laughter and pleasure and he knew that he would remember this night for a very long time. Annabeth could wait, his time with Percy was more important.

**So it went a little crazy there at the end. I definitely wasn't planning that but… Oh well. Let me know what you guys think! Sorry again about the long wait but I will be starting to regularly update my stories! So, until next time! Don't forget to review!**


	7. Plans

Annabeth paced back and forth, muttering to herself. This was a bad idea. Maybe she shouldn't do this, everyone seemed to hate her. Percy probably hated her too. Oh, who was she kidding? He probably does hate her; but she doesn't blame him. She would hate her to.

She hesitantly raised her hand to knock on the door of the Poseidon Cabin but then pulled away at the last second. No. She couldn't do this. She couldn't bear to see the hate in Percy's eyes. Maybe it would just be better if she left and didn't talk to him while the hunters stayed here.

Annabeth was about to turn away when the door suddenly opened to reveal a bleary eyed son of Zeus. Annabeth stared at him in surprise and then when she saw what he was wearing her cheeks heated up and she pointedly looked away. "Uh… Jason?"

"Annabeth?" his voice sounded surprised but she refused to look. "What are you, uh, doing here?" his voice lowered, and she assumed he was trying to make sure he didn't wake up Percy, who she would have bet her bow was sleeping inside the cabin.

"Jason, you might want to put some clothes on." Annabeth cleared her throat. "I'd rather not see my best friend's brother naked."

She heard Jason mutter something and the door shut, so she allowed herself to look again. Sighing, she paced in front of the cabin door while she waited for Jason. She felt her cheeks heat up once more. She really didn't want to know what they were doing last night.

Annabeth looked up when the door opened and Jason quietly walked out, shutting the door behind him. He had a faint blush on his cheeks and this time he was wearing clothes. Thank the gods. "Sorry about that." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and despite the situation she couldn't hold back a small grin. "Next time, throw some pants on before you open the door."

Jason looked relieved that she wasn't making a big deal of it and smiled back. "So… did you want something?"

Annabeth hesitated, looking at the door of the cabin and then back to Jason. "I-I wanted to talk to Percy… but seeing as I probably can't do that right now," Jason seemed to find his shoes interesting all of the sudden, and Annabeth wanted to gag. "Could you tell him to meet me at the beach after lunch? He'll know where." I hope, she added silently. Annabeth hoped he didn't forget the place where they always met.

Jason nodded, and Annabeth thought he looked a little guilty. "Alright, I'll tell him." He promised, and then warned, "But I can't promise he'll be there."

Annabeth nodded, feeling sorrow wash through her. Of course there was always that chance, but it was a chance she was willing to take. "Thank you." With one last glance at the Poseidon cabin she walked away. She needed to get her mind off things. Maybe Azalea would want to go challenge the Apollo campers with her.

Jason watched Annabeth walk off and couldn't help but feel slightly bad for her. A long string of misunderstanding turned her entire life upside down and caused her to lose her best friend. He quickly shoved away the feeling though. Annabeth didn't seem like the kind of person who appreciated pity.

Opening the door, Jason walked back into his cabin and shut it quietly, wanting Percy to sleep as long as he could. He was going to need it.

Walking back over to the bed, Jason stood and gazed down at sleeping Percy, a small smile flitting across his face. Percy was spread across the bed with one leg hanging off and his mouth open, drooling. It was adorable to say the least.

Letting out a soft sigh, Jason slowly laid down next to Percy and pulled him close, resting his head in front of Percy's and stared at his closed eyes. All of the sudden the eyes opened and Jason was staring into Percy's sea-green eyes. "Hey." Percy said drowsily, a small smile spreading across his face. His eyes flickered down Jason's body and his smile turned into a frown. "Too many clothes." He whined.

Jason gave a small laugh and gently kissed Percy. "Morning to you too. Someone came to the door and wouldn't leave, I had to answer."

Percy sighed and ran his hand through Jason's hair and Jason's eyes fluttered shut. He always had a weakness when Percy did that. "Next time yell at them to go away."

Jason hummed in agreement and opened his eyes when he felt the bed dip and Percy's hand disappear. The son of Zeus eyed Percy as the boy walked across the room and over to the dresser. He heard Percy mumble something under his breath and Jason sat up and raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Percy glared back a Jason, though it was playful. "I said next time I'm top."

Jason grinned and couldn't help but laugh. "Whatever you say."

Percy rolled his eyes and Jason and, to Jason's disappointment, started getting dressed. He put on jeans and that were a little too tight and a shirt that was a little too small. Jason got out of the bed and hugged Percy from behind. "You're doing that on purpose." He complained. "You have other clothes that fit you just fine."

Percy grinned at him and had a glint in his eyes but didn't say anything. Instead, he kissed Jason on the cheek and started walking towards the door, clasping Jason's hand in his firmly. "Come on, I'm starving."

Jason laughed and followed Percy out of the cabin. Of course the first thing on his mind was food. Then the lightness of the moment was shoved away when he remembered the past events of the day. He was going to have to tell Percy. This would definitely stir up bad memories.

Jason's eyes widened as he was hit with a sudden realization and he became uneasy. They were more than likely going to run into the other hunters down at breakfast. Then what?

**Sorry its short guys but I really wanted to write that. I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer, you have my word. Review your thoughts on this chapter. :3 and check out my other stories if you'd like! I always appreciate feedback**


	8. Just Keep Breathing

**I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter. I thought it turned out pretty good, even though it wasn't what I was originally planning. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Breakfast actually didn't bring up any problems, though Jason suspected that was more due to the fact that the Hunters were not at breakfast and he had chickened out in telling Percy about Annabeth. He knew he should, and very soon, but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to. Percy seemed so much lighter and happier than he had in days. Sure, sometimes he would catch him staring off into space with this empty, sorrowful look in his eyes, but Jason would just nudge him and he'd come back.

Eventually, though, once they had finished breakfast Jason managed to get him alone in the forest, a special spot near the lake that they had stumbled upon one day they had been walking around the woods.

Percy sat down in the sand, his toes buried where the water met the damper sand and Jason sat down next to him. They both laid down on the sand, staring up at the beautiful sky and trying to determine the shapes of the clouds. They were heatedly discussing whether a suspiciously bunny-looking cloud was really a bunny or if it was something more sinister, when Percy suddenly stopped talking.

Caught by surprise, Jason turned on his side to look at Percy. The son of Poseidon was staring up at the sky with that empty look on his face, but his eyes were full of sorrow, pain, and grief.

"Percy?" Jason asked gently, taking his boyfriend's hand and running his thumb comfortingly over his knuckles. "What is it, babe?"

Slowly, Percy seemed to come back to him a little and although he didn't look at Jason, he spoke softly. "Luke and I… we would hide out somewhere on a pretty day like this sometimes. We would do this, stare up at the sky and just forget about everything for a while…" he sighed, biting his lip and Jason's breath caught when Percy looked at him. "I miss him."

Silently, Jason took Percy in his arms and hugged his boyfriend comfortingly. He offered his silent strength which he knew was all Percy wanted. To his credit, Percy wasn't crying. Jason could feel his shaky breaths against his ear and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of his own. "Percy?"

There was silence, the only sound was their breathing and the chirp and twittering of the birds before he heard Percy whisper, "Yeah?"

"Annabeth is back; with the other hunters." Immediately Percy stiffened in his arms and pulled back from Jason's embrace. His sea-green eyes bore into him, and Jason felt like he could see right through him, which wasn't a terribly pleasant feeling.

"What?" he finally managed to say, after much obvious struggle to find the right words to react with.

"Annabeth… She's here at camp, and Percy she really wants to talk to you." Jason quickly continues on, in somewhat of a rush because from the looks of it Percy was just about to cut him off. "I think you should talk with her, please. She really… She really seemed anxious. She wants to meet you at lunch down by the beach."

Percy grew quiet at that, closing his mouth and staring down, obviously lost in thought. Jason grew slightly anxious. He didn't want to force his boyfriend into doing anything, but he did think that he should go talk to Annabeth, or at least listen to what she has to say. And he would be lying if he didn't say he was interested to hear what she had to say to him as well.

"I don't know, Jason… What she did to me…" he trailed off and swallowed hard, struggling. "You don't understand how hard it was, I never told you, I didn't want you to know. But I… I felt like a ghost. I was still trying to get over Luke being… gone. And Annabeth, too. Grover wasn't around very much, off finding new demigods that were popping up all over the place."

He sighed and squeezed Jason's hand and Jason felt a wave of sympathy go through him as he listened to what his boyfriend had to go through alone.

"I just… I wanted him back, so, so much. And then just like that Hera took me. I lost my memories, and then got them back all at once. It was like I lost him a second time." He choked and squeezed his eyes shut. "Then I met you and I remembered what Luke said. He made me promise to try and be happy. To be happy for him and you make me so happy…"

When Percy opened his eyes again, they were rimmed with tears. "But sometimes I can't help but feel guilty, like I'm using you or betraying him." His hand reached up and pressed against Jason's cheek, who leaned into the touch. "You remind me of him so much…"

Jason reached up and covered Percy's hand with his. Somehow, he had a feeling they weren't talking about Annabeth anymore. "Percy…"

But Percy wasn't done talking. "Then when we do something that Luke and I used to do I feel like I'm betraying him for doing things with you that used to just be our thing. And I don't know what to do about it or what Luke would say and I-" His voice was rising, bordering on hysterical and Jason reached up and put his hands on Percy's shoulders.

"Percy." He said gently, but firmly. "Look at me. Stop talking."

Abruptly, Percy stopped talking and stared at Jason, looking mournful with anguish in his eyes.

"I never met Luke," he began. "But I have heard enough about him to know he wouldn't want you to think these things. He loved you." Jason said softly, watching the struggle in Percy's eyes with rising concern. "I know he did, and he wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. He would want you to be happy, not guilty."

Jason ran his hand through Percy's hair comfortingly and pulled his close. They were both kneeling in the sand now, Jason holding Percy tightly, afraid that if he let go Percy would disappear from his grasp. Percy had his chin resting on Jason's shoulder, and Jason wished desperately he knew exactly what was going through his mind.

"I love you, Perce." Jason said softly. He pulled back pressed their foreheads together, staring into Percy's eyes with as much love and passion as he could. "I will love you even when you love someone else."

"Jason…" Percy rasped, his face tender and loving, but Jason wasn't done.

"No…" he interrupted. "Let me finish." He took a deep breath. He had wanted to say this for a long time. "Percy, I have belonged to you since the moment I laid eyes on you. You could do anything you wanted with me and I would let you. You could ask anything of me and I'd break myself trying to make you happy. I love you, and I will love you until the end of time."

"I love you, too," Percy smiled, a tear trailing down his cheek. It was then Jason felt tears running down his own cheeks as well, as he came to the realization.

No. Percy was lying to both of them. Jason didn't doubt Percy loved him, but he loved Luke more, whether he would admit it to himself or not. But that was something Jason could live with. Because at least this, this love Percy was giving him, was enough to keep Jason going

**So… yeah… The Meeting with Annabeth will happen in the next chapter.**

**I kind of got carried away with this one oops. But listen to my reasoning for the ending!**

**Now, I believe if Jason and Percy got together and Percy and Luke had been in love, I don't believe Percy would have ever really gotten over that love for Luke. His fatal flaw is loyalty, right? Well people always tend to be loyal to the ends of the earth for their significant other, and despite the years that passed, I really doubt that Percy would ever truly stop being in love with Luke. I mean, even though it has been years, he still feels guilty about Bianca's death. I believe he would love Jason with all his heart, but there would always be a big part of him reserved only for Luke, a part Jason could never touch.**

**:) Let me know your thoughts in the reviews!**


	9. I Love You

**Here's the chapter you guys have been waiting for! I'm gonna warn you, it has a cheesy ending but I hope you'll enjoy it. And don't forget to check out my other stories as well!**

Percy had reluctantly agreed to meet with Annabeth down at the beach, but only if Jason would go with him. Jason agreed wholeheartedly, but as they made their way down to the beach hand in hand, Jason couldn't help but sneak glances at Percy out of the corner of his eye.

His boyfriend was staring at the ground, his dark, messy hair falling into his face and obscuring part of his face. Jason couldn't help but think he still looked quite somber and it made his heart hurt. He just wanted Percy to be happy. Surely that wasn't too much to ask?

In the distance, Jason spotted the faint outline of Annabeth sitting on a bench close to the ocean. As they grew closer, Percy's grip in Jason's hand grew tighter but Jason said nothing, simply squeezing back gently to let him know he was here for him.

They reached the beach, the smooth transition from grass almost going unnoticed by Jason as they made their way over to the bench.

Annabeth turned and stood when they arrived, and for a moment, no one said anything. Percy and Annabeth stared at each, drinking in the sight of the person they hadn't seen in two years. Then, Annabeth rushed forward and engulfed Percy in a hug.

Jason let go of Percy's hand and stepped back, watching silently. Percy's eyes were wide with surprise and he's hesitated before hugging her back tightly, clenching his eyes shut. Jason saw Annabeth's mouth moving, but he couldn't hear what she was saying.

Whatever it was made Percy look like he was about to cry, but to his credit, he didn't and instead buried his face in Annabeth's hair.

Finally, the broke apart and stood at arm's length. Annabeth ran her hand through Percy's hair and a sad smiled grew on her face. "You've changed so much… I should have been there with you." she said softly, so softly Jason almost couldn't hear her. "Oh Percy… I'm so sorry for… for everything."

It seemed, to Jason, that now that Annabeth had started talking, she couldn't stop, like a dam had broken inside of her and now all these built up words and feelings came rushing out of her.

"I'm sorry for leaving you when you needed me, for not listening to you, for not coming back or answering any of your letters." There were tears in her eyes now, which surprised Jason. Annabeth didn't seem like the type of girl who would cry. "I know you probably hate me and have every right to be but… can we, can we try again? I want to be your friend again, Percy."

Jason held his breath while he waited for Percy's reply. His boyfriend seemed to be struggling with some sort of internal battle, and the reaction he gave was one Jason was expecting.

Percy smiled at Annabeth, a sort of teary eyed smile, and he said, "Annabeth… That was all I wanted to hear. I just want my best friend back." Neither one of them cried, but the Heroes of Olympus embraced each other and Jason had to look away.

What he was watching seemed sacred, the moment two strangers became friends once again and grudges disappeared like dew in the morning light. Instead of looking at them, Jason stared at the ocean twinkling under the sky and for some reason unknown to him, he smiled.

The stars were aligning once again, and what had been wronged was being made right. Jason's thoughts found their way to thinking about the boy Percy had loved before him, Luke Castellan. This happened more often than he would have liked to admit but he couldn't help but ask himself.

Would Luke be okay with Percy falling in love with someone else? Did Luke approve of Jason? Was there something about Jason that reminded Percy of Luke? Percy never talked about the boy, not that Jason could blame him, but he couldn't help but get curious from time to time.

When he turned around again, the smile still playing on his lips, Percy was staring at Annabeth as she walked away. Jason came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Percy's shoulder. "So?"

"I feel so much better." Percy said simply, and that was all Jason needed to hear. He placed a soft kiss on Percy's cheek and inhaled his salty scent.

"I'm glad," he murmured. "I hated seeing you so upset. Just, can you promise me something?" his voice was hesitant and Percy must have sensed something was wrong because he turned around and placed is hands on Jason's chest, staring up at him in concern.

"Of course," he said softly, smiling up at him. Dear gods that smile… Jason would do anything for that smile. "What is it?"

"Promise me no more secrets between us." Jason leaned forwards so their heads touched and stared into those beautiful sea-green eyes.

"I promise," Percy breathed and closed the gap separating their lips.

The kiss was soft and sweet, radiating love and filling them up with it. Jason ran his hand through Percy's hair, kissing his soft lips with a gentleness he didn't even know he had. But Percy always seemed to bring out the gentle side of him, so he wasn't very surprised.

Before it went any farther, Jason pulled back from the kiss and smiled down at Percy, laughter bubbling up in his mouth.

Percy gave him an odd yet bemused look. "What's so funny?"

Jason shook his head, caressing Percy's cheek. "Nothing, I just… I love you."

Percy's eyes softened and made Jason's knees weak. He turned his head and pressed his lips against the palm of Jason's hand. "I love you too." He murmured, a smile playing at the edges of his lips.

Jason bent his head down for another soft kiss before he murmured. "We should probably get back." Percy cut him off with another kiss, more fiercely this time. Jason didn't object and their tongues danced together while their souls rejoiced.

Because they were in love, and despite the darkness that had ripped away at them, they came away unbroken and as one.

**Okay okay you can say it: That was an awful cheesy ending. But what can I say? I'm a sucker for a cheesy romance. :D I hope you all have enjoyed this story, I know I had a good time writing it :) Review what you thought; I always love hearing what you have to say! Thank you so much for sticking with this story to the end!**


End file.
